1. Field
The present disclosure relates to compressive light sensing, including compressive light-field sensing.
2. Background
Several techniques have been proposed for light-field capture. Unfortunately, these techniques trade spatial resolution for angular resolution. Also, the trade-off between spatial resolution and angular resolution is determined at the time of design or manufacture.